In an image processing system that is composed of an image processing apparatus such as a personal computer and an image forming apparatus such as a printer connected to the image processing apparatus, until now, such technology is known to prevent miss print to paper of undesignated size through detecting that paper size of a print object document and paper size of paper set in the image forming apparatus are not consistent by comparing them, before print of the print object document generated in the image processing apparatus.
For example, in a print system disclosed in a patent document 1 mentioned below, when inconsistency of the paper size is detected, a warning scene is displayed in a host computer as the image processing apparatus for urging a selection of any one of a cancel and a continuation of the print, and a change of the paper size. In the warning scene, when the change of the paper size is selected, the host computer changes the paper size of the print object document into paper size of the paper set in the printer, generates print data, and transmits it to the printer.
Patent document 1: Japan Patent Publication of No. 2000-177218
However, after the paper size of the print object document is changed, there is a case that a change occurs in a paragraph position of the document and an arrangement of images, so an undesirable layout is produced. However, in the disclosed technology mentioned above, even after the change occurs in the layout, because print is executed that is exactly as it was, so it results in a failure print. As a result, expendable supplies such as toner, paper and the like are wasted.
Therefore, an image processing apparatus and an image processing system are desired capable of restraining occurrence of failure print.